Hello: PrussiaXReaderXAustria
by Here I am Rambling Again
Summary: Based on the song Hello. You go to a ball with the hopes of forming an alliance with Prussia, but things take a different course. Reader-insert, oneshot, not beta-read.


Hello: PrussiaXReaderXAustria

Finally, a break.

You sat outside on the balcony, a cool breeze blowing your [h/c] back from your face. You had had a full night of dancing with the Prussian, attempting to "make friends". Your boss constantly reminded you of your lack of allies, and thought the Germanic nation was a good target. You, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the albino. From the hour you let him spend twirling you around to the music; your head echoed with the words "I am awesome!" Sure, he was good-looking, but that quickly lost precedence after his conceited ramblings.

No, you had your eye on a different nation.

Your boss would not approve, and you knew that, but there was something that drew you to the Austrian. Besides his looks and elegance, there was his music. Still it wafted out from the open door, the beautiful melodies most likely guiding Prussia on his way to woo another woman. You sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give another thought to you, and you assumed the Austrian wouldn't as well. What would a nation of his status be doing thinking about a small nation such as yourself?

Having the time of his life, actually. Although you didn't realize it, every note that leapt forth from his fingers was intended for you, and it pained him to no end to see you dancing happily with Prussia. He relaxed a little when he saw you sneak outside, and finally decided that after this piece, he would hand off the piano to another of his musicians and go ask you to dance.

Every note seemed to take longer than the last, and it was all he could do not to change the speed of the song. At last the final chord was played and another man sat at the bench, and he began to make his way outside to find the girl that had been plaguing his thoughts. He reached the door, adjusting his cravat when he heard the raucous cackle that he hated so. And the harder he tried to leave and not listen in, the closer he found himself to the doorway, ears straining to pick up their conversation.

"How 'bout another dance, Frau?"

"A-ah, well, I-I am rather tired after a-all our dances. Maybe in a while, o-okay?" You stuttered, still quite shaken up from when he snuck up behind you a few moments ago.

"Aw, libeling, you're no fun~!" He teased, causing Austria to clench his fists. "They finally got that snobby Austria off the piano, maybe we can get them to play something faster!"

"A-as I said, Prussia, sir, I am still quite tired-"

"Ooh, Prussia _sir! _I like that! You can't help but address my awesomeness!"

You were beginning to get fed up with him, and your innocent façade faltered. "Would you rather I call you Prussia _your un-awesomeness?" _ He looked taken aback for a moment then rebounded, sure you were just teasing. But you forged on. "Honestly, the amount you flaunt your non-existent awesomeness to the world just makes you more of a target, and I don't want the most hated country for an ally."

"Y-you were going to ally with him?" Austria stepped out onto the balcony, shocked by this new statement.

"I- no, my boss, he wanted me to, but I can't stand him! I'd like to ally with you!" You clapped your hands over your mouth when you realized what you said, a blush creeping up you cheeks.

"You want an alliance with that prissy? He probably couldn't survive an attack from Sealand!" Prussia cackled.

"And you probably couldn't survive an attack from both of us! Alone, we may be weak, but together we could do amazing things." Austria retorted, and you felt your heart flutter. No one had ever stood up for you like this. Maybe he was pushing the truth a little, but it made you want his alliance so much more.

"Kesesese~ Fine! Why don't you two make this little alliance of yours and we'll put that statement to the test?" Prussia grinned, the moon shining evilly in his crimson eyes. Cackling, he sauntered away, leaving his threat hanging in the air.

Silence followed, only the light tread of the notes seeping out through the door.

"Y-you didn't have to do that…" you mumbled, hanging your head. Looking up through your bangs you continued, "There's no way I could beat him…"

"What I said was true," Austria mused. "I really think we could beat him if you and I teamed up. And I'd like to team up…"

You laughed, running at him and spinning him around in circles, singing, "I have an alliance~! I have an alliance~!" Finally you stopped, crushing the air out of the dizzy Austrian. He gasped and spluttered, his cheeks going red.

"A-ah, that's quite enough of that," he coughed, attempting to pry you from himself. You still held fast, laughing, for once thankful you wore the pumps your boss gave you, as you were able to rest your chin on his shoulder. You were still too giddy to be embarrassed, or to notice how embarrassed Austria was. After a moment Austria finally hugged you back, tracing small circles on your back in an attempt to calm you down enough to remove you from his personage. It had the opposite effect, unfortunately, and you merely hugged him tighter, burying your face into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you…" You mumbled.

"F-for what?" He shivered slightly at your breath.

You looked up at the country, smiling lightly. "One, for allying with me, and two, for standing up for me like that." He blushed deeper, and you smiled, not even thinking what you were doing when you gave him a peck on the cheek. You jumped back, hands covering your face when you felt him go ridged. "A-ah! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I probably just ruined everything and I-!"

"You missed."

"W-wha-?" You barely caught his mumble through your ramblings.

"I said you missed," He whispered, pulling you back closer. Cupping your face he whispered, "Let me help you," and he brought his lips to yours.

~Fin~

**A/N: Sooooooo…HI. I've been gone for SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO very long. Actually, this will the first time most of you have read me, seeing as I come from the Ace Attorney side of the world…XD Anyhow, PLEASE REVIEW, cuz u guys are my beta readers. Ima post this in a contest back over in deviantart where I have a TON more fanfiction, like my Emily Reader series. (link to my DA on my profile!) So, if there's anything I should fix, pretty prease ret me know~ Thnx~ 3 HIARA~**


End file.
